


Asymptote

by mahanon_lavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Spit Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahanon_lavellan/pseuds/mahanon_lavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very submissive male Lavellan has this plan to get Iron Bull to dom him. This plan also includes Dorian. (Iron Bull/Dorian established relationship, m!Lavellan servicing both of them)</p><p>Chapter 2: Just add Garrett Hawke I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, is it terribly sentimental of me that I would rather you'd not?" Dorian lays within the circle of Bull's arms, his head against the Qunari's chest. Truth be told, they're already acting rather sentimental as it is, nestled against one another as they are. But somehow, asking Bull to not fuck the Inquisitor seems a step too far. Like they're touching up against something they shouldn't. Like Dorian wants to be more than a port in the storm.

"He's not really...my type." Bull idly runs his fingers through Dorian's dark hair.

"Well, that's an outright lie. You wouldn't have fucked him otherwise."

"That's not what I mean. And I didn't fuck him. He doesn't like-he doesn't like this. What you and I have."

Dorian laughs at that. What they have is barely anything. A couple dozen beddings and a few lively conversations. Great fun, all of it. Still, it's enough that Dorian does not want to share. That alone is terrifying. 

"After we fuck, you want me to stay." Bull flips Dorian onto his stomach like he weighs nothing. He climbs atop him, grinding his half-hard cock against the curve of Dorian's ass. Bull has already fucked him once tonight, there are rope burns on his wrists and he's full of cum. He'll smell of Bull even after a bath. He'll feel his cock every time he sits down for the next week. "You want me to take care of you." Bull slips two thick fingers inside Dorian's hole, drawing out his seed before pressing his coated fingers to Dorian's lips. "I want to take care of you, Dorian. Wanna fuck you until you scream too."

"You'd better make good on that promise, you utter brute."

\--

Mahanon waits in Dorian's chambers, because he knows Bull will come here, eventually. It has been four weeks since their last encounter. He has seen Bull with Dorian since, how he runs his gray fingers along the warm brown of Dorian's flesh, how he smiles at the human mage. 

It is not out of jealousy Mahanon does this, but hunger.

He strips himself bare, oils his ass and cock with deft fingers, and waits on all fours in the dark of Dorian's room. Preparing himself has made him terribly hard, his cock bouncing between his legs. Part of him hopes Dorian arrives first. That he will be furious, blinded with rage at Mahanon's presumptuousness. That Dorian will start to fuck him. That Bull will arrive next, find his lover balls deep in a filthy elven whore, and punish Mahanon instead for the trespasses. 

The door clicks open. Mahanon tenses all over, awaiting his fate. It is Dorian, his arms loaded with books from the library. He tisks upon seeing Mahanon trussed up as he is.

"What do you even think you're doing?" Dorian deposits the books on a table. They are old, dust kicking up after they are dropped.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I just need the Iron Bull. I thought, I thought if I waited for him here, if he saw me like this, he would take me."

"Don't you have someone else you could bother?" Dorian is already exasperated. 

Mahanon keeps his eyes down. "You could take me, Sir. My mouth or my ass. However you want." 

"I don't-"

The door opens again, this time it is Bull. Mahanon drops his head between his shoulders and shakes, awaiting what will come next.

"Ugh," Bull is surely disgusted with him. "I knew this would happen."

"Please, please Sirs, you can both have me."

"Dorian, take off your clothes," Bull instructs.

"You can't possibly mean?" Dorian hesitates.

No more words pass between them, but Mahanon can hear Dorian stripping from his robes. Bull walks the room, lighting the lamps.

"Kneel beside the whore, Dorian, like a good boy."

The look on Dorian's face is suitably annoyed, but he follows commands. 

No, no, Mahanon panics. He doesn't want to compete with Dorian for Bull's will. He can't compete with that, a beautiful human with perfect skin, a perfect body and wit and charm, he will lose.

"Sir, let me please him, as I pleased you." Mahanon's hands are shaking.

"I didn't ask you, little one." The words are as sharp as any blow.

"Dorian, show him your hole. How pretty it is, how well used."

Dorian crawls on all fours until he is in front of Mahanon. Once in position, he spreads himself with both hands, exposing himself to the elf. It's true. His hole is red and puffy, loose from the assault of Bull's cock. Mahanon is transfixed by it.

"See what I do to a human, a grown man twice your size? As experienced a lover as I've ever had? Tell him what it feels like, Dorian, to take my cock."

Dorian grunts, as if in annoyance before beginning. Mahanon doesn't understand. How he could be annoyed when Bull is so very good at this. 

"He's a giant. His cock is giant. He is too rough with it," little by little, something in Dorian's voice changes, "I feel so full that I may burst, the way it stretches me open, tearing at my insides. When he comes, I fear it will never end. Afterwards his seed streams down my legs, soils my clothes because I cannot keep it all inside. I feel empty for days." He snaps back to himself, "he is incorrigible." 

"Lick his hole, little one," Bull instructs.

Mahanon leans forward, burying his nose and mouth in Dorian's ass. He laps franticly at the ring. Dorian tastes clean, like a citrusy soap, and faintly of copper. He is still slightly torn from taking Bull. It may have only been last night. Serving Bull's lover is as demeaning as he imagined. He pushes his tongue into Dorian, dimly aware that Bull is circling them. He moans, showing Bull how appreciative he is for serving Dorian.

Dorian inhales at something Bull does, a little whimper of pain. Mahanon stays focused on his task, licking and sucking and fucking with his tongue until Dorian is roughly pulled away.

"That's enough of that." Bull pulls Dorian to his feet, leaving Mahanon on the floor. Dorian's nipples have been clamped, a beautiful gold chain between them. Bull works at attaching finely carved weights to the chain. He keeps Dorian's back pressed against his chest, so the mage is on display. Mahanon licks his lips at the sight of Dorian's erection between his legs. He would happily take that cock in whatever manner Bull offers it.

"Tell me, Dorian, have you noticed what nice little nipples the whore has?" Once the weights are in place, Bull's hand strokes against Dorian's defined abdomen, just centimeters above his cock. "They are very sensitive as well. As much as yours." Bull kisses Dorian's neck, drawing a contented sigh from his lips. "Get into bed, Dorian. I need to deal with this slut."

Dorian's movements are graceful as he climbs to bed, lounging with great comfort. He touches his cock as it pleases him. Such bad manners, Mahanon would never!

"Stand, little one."

Mahanon obeys. 

"Did you bring your own toys?"

Mahanon gasps. How stupid that he did not. "No, Sir."

"Hm, I don't know if Dorian will wish to share."

"I can go get them!" Mahanon trembles. If Bull were to tell him to walk to the Inquisitor's quarters as he is, naked and hard, he would do it.

"I'll share, Bull." Dorian touches at the weights on his chest. They are quite beautiful.

Bull pulls a box from beneath the bed. Mahanon doesn't dare look. He hears Bull retrieve at least four items, dropping three onto the bed. 

"They're not as nice as your new ones," Bull comments to Dorian, as if Mahanon is no longer there. 

"That's why I got these," Dorian replies.

The clamps are simple, but brutal. Bull attaches one, then the other, speaking as he works. "Little one likes these very much, yes? Seems I have a type when it comes to whores, eh Dorian?" He tightens and tightens. This pair hurts more than Mahanon's. Perhaps only because the clamp is a little different. He has grown accustomed to his own. He will order different clamps soon. Weights too. Heavier than Dorian's that will pull his nipples low and leave him in perpetual agony. "Enough?" Bull asks.

"More, please, Sir."

Bull obliges, tightening again before retrieving weights. They pull and pull. Mahanon whimpers but does not tell Bull to stop. Instead panting, "thank you, thank you, thank you, Sir."

"Grab your ankles."

Mahanon obeys, bending himself in two and presenting his hole for Bull's inspection. Bull shoves one dry finger in his lubed hole and Mahanon twitches around it, groaning his pleasure. Bull thrusts a few times, sliding in a second finger and scissoring him open. It is too much to hope for Bull's cock. The weights hang heavy, pulling at his nipples as they swing with Mahanon's shallow thrusts back onto Bull's fingers.

The fingers are removed. He feels the cool, rounded end of a phallus pressed to his hole. Breathing, he relaxes into the pressure, letting it slip past the tight ring and open him wide. It's bigger than what Bull used on him last time, like a well endowed human. He's greedy and wants more, trying to buck back onto it. He opens and opens, accepting it into his quivering body. He must show Bull that he can take more. So much more than he has been given.

Bull climbs into bed with Dorian, leaving Mahanon where he is. He awaits orders.

"Come here, little one."

Mahanon moves to the edge of the bed, not yet climbing in. He keeps his legs together so the phallus does not slip.

Dorian is arranged with his back to Bull's chest, his knees bent and thighs spread. Sitting on the bed between his legs is a massive phallus. Jet black and as large as Bull's cock. With giant, sculpted balls at the base. Creators, the one in Mahanon's ass is not nearly as big. He wants that one instead. Bull has three fingers inside Dorian, pumping him open as he moans.

"I had to train his ass for me. Oh, Dorian had taken plenty of cock. But not as big as mine." Bull smirks. "Dorian, did you know that little one has taken two human cocks in his hole at the same time? He thought that impressive. Tell him, Dorian."

"It's not the same," Dorian's head lolls back against Bull's shoulder. "Not the same as taking one prick so big it tears you open all on its own."

Bull takes his free hand to pick up the Qunari dildo. He holds it in front of Dorian's face, instructs him to lick. Dorian's tongue sneaks from between his lips, lapping at the side.

"You too, slut."

Mahanon scrambles into bed, climbing nearly into Dorian's lap to suckle at the cock. He lavishes it with his lips and tongue, getting it as wet as he can.

"Hold it for him, Dorian. Take it down your throat, little one."

Dorian grips the base of the cock in both hands so Mahanon can lunge forward to take it into his mouth. Bull is now free to tug at Dorian's chain, pulling until it comes loose. He rubs over each nipple gently, cooing in Dorian's ear what a good boy he is. The best, the absolute best. He has done so well.

Mahanon strains his lips around the phallus, trying to take more and more until tears prick at the corners of his eyes from the strain. Saliva falls from the corners of his mouth, running down his chin as he tries to keep his mouth open. Bull's giant palm comes to the back of his head, pulling him forward onto the cock until he starts gagging uncontrollably. When Bull releases him, he has to come off the dildo, but keeps the tip between his lips, lest he appear ungrateful. 

"That's enough. I think you're ready, Dorian."

Bull takes the phallus from Dorian's hands and rubs it quickly with oil before putting it to his hole, sliding it in with slow precision. Mahanon watches transfixed as Dorian's body swallows it up, as he stretches to take it. All along Bull murmurs praise. He fucks Dorian slowly, not bothering to insert the toy all the way. That makes Mahanon fume, that Dorian would not want more of it, all of it. He wants to slam the cock all the way into him. No, into himself.

"How are you doing?" Bull asks Dorian, all sweetness and affection. 

"I'm ready for you." Dorian breathes so prettily, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Little one."

Mahanon snaps to attention. 

Bull pulls the phallus from Dorian, pressing it to Mahanon's mouth. He takes it without hesitation. He already knows how clean Dorian keeps himself. 

"Look at him, Dorian. How he sucks down the prick that just came from your ass. He's much, much lower than you. See? Nothing to worry about. You are precious; he is nothing."

Oh, yes. The realization goes straight to Mahanon's cock. How low he has come just in hopes of serving Bull. That he would debase himself for Bull's treasured sub. He is just another toy for their pleasure. 

Bull starts arranging Dorian on the bed. He ties his wrists together to a short post at the top of the bed. Dorian is kneeling, but his arms brace against the headboard so his back arches. His ass sticks out, awaiting Bull's cock.

Mahanon keeps sucking.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind, Kadan. And the slut is going to lick my balls while I wreck your pretty ass."

Dorian hisses, "Yes, Bull, get on with it."

"Do you understand, little one?"

Mahanon nods, "Yes, Sirs."

"When Dorian says he is to come, and it will be before I do, you are to suck his prick dry. But not before. Then you are to return to pleasuring me. You may lick my balls, my ass, where my cock fucks Dorian. Understand?"

"Oh, yes, Sirs."

Bull positions himself behind Dorian, urging his knees further apart. Mahanon scrambles between their spread legs, looking up onto Dorian's and Bull's engorged cocks. He is laid vulnerable before Dorian, who would have unfettered access to his body, were his hands not bound. His small cock, his still-clamped nipples. 

He watches as Bull slides into Dorian, slowly until he is fully sheathed. Mahanon clenches tight around the dildo still inside him, still wishing it were bigger. Dorian groans, low and guttural and satisfied. Once Bull is inside Dorian, Mahanon raises his mouth to Bull's balls, licking them in long strokes as they bounce against Dorian's ass. He can see how open Dorian is, stretched wide to the point of breaking. He knows how much more that same cock would tear at his smaller body. It only makes Mahanon want it more.

Pulling forward slightly, he touches his tongue to Bull's cock, right where it enters Dorian. He keeps his tongue flat, pulling it just back into his mouth to wet it. It tastes like the oil. Light and mildly pleasant. And of salt.

Bull's hand reaches around to Mahanon's chest, looking for the chain. He grabs hold of it and pulls. The clamps fly off and Mahanon can't help but yelp. When he does, Bull's thrust is particularly brutal, knocking Mahanon's head aside. He hurries back into position. Above him, Bull is talking, but he can't make out the words. He can make out the pain in his nipple as Bull twists it, showing no mercy this time. He pulls and pulls until Mahanon screams again in abject pain.

Bull stops moving, sheathed inside Dorian completely. He is listening for the watchword. Mahanon puts his mouth to Bull's ass, spreading his cheeks open with trembling fingers. When he laps, Bull resumes thrusting into his lover. 

There are hands at Mahanon's body, two. He realizes Bull must have untied Dorian's hands. He squeezes Mahanon's little prick harshly, then slaps at his balls until he whimpers. Once satisfied, Dorian grabs hold of the base of the phallus lodged inside Mahanon, he pulls it halfway out before shoving it back again. Again and again, in time with Bull's thrusts into him. Creators, he wants to come, but Bull has not told him so.

"Bull," it's Dorian's broken voice, coming through Mahanon's senses with exceptional clarity. "I'm close."

One of Bull's hands tugs at Mahanon's nipple, pulling him down and out from underneath their pricks. Mahanon gets onto all fours so he can swallow down Dorian's cock. After throating the qunari-sized phallus, Mahanon can fit Dorian with little trouble. He doesn't suckle, instead letting Dorian fuck his face. He's drooling at the taste, at keeping his mouth open for so long.

Dorian comes hard, semen hitting the back of Mahanon's throat. He swallows two big mouthfuls of sticky cum before Dorian is spent.

"Thank you, Sir, for feeding me."

"Get back where you belong, little one."

Mahanon rolls onto his back, curling underneath the pair. Bull's balls rub against his forehead as he licks at his shaft again. Dorian's ass is well wrecked, puffy and sure to be sore. But Bull does not relent. Dorian whimpers, overstimulated.

Without warning, Bull pulls from Dorian's ass, shoving his cock into Mahanon's mouth instead. Dorian climbs away so Bull can lean his arms over Mahanon's torso, fuck into his open mouth without restriction. Mahanon chokes around the intrusion. Bull's hips smash into his face on the downstroke. He tries to breathe on the upstroke. Dorian is squeezing him, keeping him back from the edge.

Tears run down Mahanon's face, mixing with saliva. It's so much, so much.

Bull starts coming, forcing it down Mahanon's throat. He has trouble swallowing around his cock. He hears Bull's gruff voice.

"Keep it in your mouth."

But his mouth just fills and fills, with Bull's seed and his own spit, until it starts dribbling out the sides and onto his face. Finished, Bull pulls out, but does not instruct him to swallow.

Dorian leans over Mahanon's lips. He kisses him, low and easy, taking some of Bull's cum into his own mouth. Still Mahanon does not swallow. When Dorian pulls back, Bull instructs Mahanon to keep his mouth open. Dorian dribbles Bull's cum back into Mahanon. Then Bull simply spits in his face, then a second time, directly into his open mouth.

"Now you can swallow, little one."

It takes two gulps. Mahanon is humiliated. 

He is also harder than he can ever remember being.

They leave him a mess at the foot of the bed while they lean against the pillows, Dorian in Bull's arms.

"So, little one, you still want my cock in your ass?"

"Yes, Sir," Mahanon touches his sticky, disgusting face with delicate fingers.

"Stand next to the bed."

Mahanon obeys. The fluids drip down his face, reaching to his neck.

"Face away from me, grab your ankles."

Mahanon wants to cry, already knowing he will not get what he wants. 

Bull uses one hand to fuck into him with the phallus already lodged inside. He does it as if Mahanon bores him.

"You're going to take that big prick, and you will practice for taking me."

That makes Mahanon's lungs flutter in anticipation. 

"When you can take that prick in your hole, I'll think about fucking you proper."

"Oh, Sir, thank you, Sir."

"I want to watch you fuck it. See how wide it opens you up. Then maybe I'll make Dorian take you first, when you're too gaping and loose for his human cock. So then you'll have to suck him instead. But I should warn you, he is not gentle."

Mahanon moans at the thought.

"I would get behind you, so you'd get fucked raw at both ends. Pound you into his waiting cock. But, little one, what were you once told?"

He knows immediately what Bull is asking. 

"A-a rabbit like me," Bull's assault with the phallus is unrelenting now. "Doesn't matter how many holes."

"Touch yourself," Bull instructs. Mahanon's hands fly to his cock.

"Always has space for at least three pricks."

"Yes," Bull coos, "at least. We'll have to make some friends, won't we?"

The implication sends Mahanon careening off the edge. Bull catches him with one arm before he can hit the ground, shuddering and coming against the floor. He's panting and keening, flailing in Bull's grasp.

"It's okay, you're okay."

He tries to push Bull away, but he holds on tight. Only when he stops struggling does Bull loosen his grip. He looks so gentle, so kind, that it makes Mahanon ill. Dorian's face is simple concern. 

"I should return to my quarters." Mahanon pushes himself up, going for the robe he has hung behind the door. His legs shake.

"You can stay," it is Dorian's offer.

"Yeah, Dorian's bed is plenty big enough. Even if only for a little while."

Mahanon fastens the latches to his robe, well aware his face is an utter mess. It is dark outside and if he avoids direct light, no one will be able to tell. He has other plans for tonight.

"Ah, no, please, enjoy the rest of your evening." Before leaving he remembers. He turns back, dropping his head to avoid Bull's eyes. He holds out both of his thin hands. "Sir, you said?"

Bull sighs, picking up the qunari phallus from the bed and putting it into Mahanon's outstretched hands. It looks even bigger in his small grasp. Hiding it under his robes proves a bit of a problem. He'll just get back as fast as he can manage. 

"Well then, see you both later, Bull, Dorian." Mahanon smiles, letting Bull close the door behind his exit.

\--

"Well," Dorian is perplexed, "that was, well."

"Yeah," Bull covers his face with one hand. "I told you, he's not what I would ever want. Don't get me wrong, it was fun, but. There's detachment, I know detachment during sex. But he's, something else. I worry."

"That if you don't take care of him, someone unscrupulous will?" Dorian traces patterns along Bull's chest with his well-manicured nails.

"If we don't take care of him, yeah. It's like he turns into a different person. I mean, Boss is kind of quiet, but determined. But when he gets like that."

Dorian stays silent. He can think of no easy solution.

\--

Mahanon makes it to his chambers without encountering a single other soul. He puts his fingers to his face, the traces of grime, spit, cum, still there. He strips off his robes, tossing the phallus on the bed. The way it sinks into the mattress with its own weight makes him want it all the more. From his drawer, he pulls a half-full bottle of oil and a dozen clothespins. 

He starts with the clothespins, clipping two to each of his already sore nipples. One on each side of the areola, leaving the little buds untouched. The imprints from the clamps are still clear as day.

The oil he slicks over the phallus, it drips onto the sheets, staining them. He doesn't care. More oil he smears around his hole, still slightly open from the fucking Bull gave him.

Taking four more pins, he latches three to his bottom lip, the weight drags it down. He doesn't do this often, afraid the bruises would show. It makes the pain more acute. The fourth goes to his tongue, forcing him to keep his mouth open around it.

He lays on his back, spreading his legs as wide as he can before pressing the head of the cock to his hole, he pushes and pushes, but it will not go. Gravity pulls the pins on his nipples down, stretching them taut. He tries again to thrust the phallus into his hole.

"Okay, little one," he tells himself silently. "You need to be punished for not taking what Sir offers."

He pulls at the skin of his balls, placing one clip against the sensitive flesh. When it clamps down, he whimpers in pain. His open mouth is going dry. He tries again with the dildo. Again, it won't breach him. 

He adds a second clip to the other side of his sack. The pain of it is so much, he considers giving up. Instead, he rolls to his drawer, pulling out the largest of his own collection. He groans looking at it, perhaps it is only 2/3 of the size of the one from Bull. Every time he uses it, it is a bit of a struggle to slip the head past his asshole. 

Trying again with the Qunari cock, he fails, he attaches the third clip.

He wants Bull to be there, to force him to take it. To tell him there is no other choice, he will accept this gift of cock. But no, infuriatingly Bull said he must fuck this toy first, as penance. Accepting he will not get the gift in tonight, he takes the other dildo and coats it with oil. With a little work and as much pressure as his tired arms can manage, Mahanon slides it in. It is significantly bigger than the one Bull used on him earlier. It keeps him bowlegged on his back. Because he couldn't take Bull's gift in his ass, he clamps the fourth and final pin.

Delirious, he crawls onto all fours. He's stuffed full, but not with the cock he wanted. Humiliatingly dirty with other men's spunk and spit. He scrapes his clipped tongue against Bull's cock. It's dry and his mouth hurts, his bottom lip will be swollen tomorrow. He jerks his cock with one hand while nuzzling the phallus, hoping to be worthy of the real thing. He wants to suck it, choke on it, but with the clothespins in place he can't manage.

He comes, this time approaching something akin to satisfaction. The clips come out first, and he winces as his blood runs back. The ones on his lips are worse than those at his balls. 

Sighing, he gets out of bed to wash down between his legs and his face. In the morning, before council, he will bathe properly. But it is too late now. He sets aside the toys that will need proper cleaning as well. The clothespins can go directly back into the drawer. 

When Mahanon sleeps it is peaceful, dreamless.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett Hawke comes to Skyhold. He's beautiful. Broad-chested with black hair and amber eyes that crinkle at the corners when he laughs. Though there is not much right now to be happy about, he smiles frequently. Soon enough they will depart for Crestwood, to meet his Warden friend. But, tonight, they have a little time left in the tavern.

Mahanon read "Tale of the Champion." His letters in Trade are not good, but Sera helped him through. They sat in the courtyard, Sera watching Seeker Pentaghast train with Mahanon's head in her lap. He would read as far as he could manage before asking Sera about this or that word. She'd help him sound it out. Mahanon likes Sera because she knows what the Dalish are really like. Better than most Dalish do.

Because he has read about Garrett Hawke before, Mahanon wonders what he must think of the Inquisitor. 

Mahanon takes his drink and sits next to Garrett on the long bench. He smiles at his jokes, touches his shoulders and his side cautiously. Mahanon's advances are not rebuked. Instead Garrett leans a bit closer, hot breath tickling his ear. 

"Varric failed to mention you were so friendly." His voice tastes like ale.

Mahanon blushes, "Varric doesn't know."

"He said you liked the dwarf woman, the one who makes runes."

"I do like Dagna. She's smart and charming and does all the talking, so I don't have to." Mahanon likes a great many women. He finds them more agreeable than men. That doesn't mean he wants to fuck them. "Varric's book told me you are...friendly."

Garrett smiles, "Aye."

Finishing his last mug with great haste, Garrett leaves the tavern. Mahanon doesn't have the patience to wait, following on his heels. He doesn't miss the way Bull's eyes keep on him through the doorway. But Mahanon doesn't look. He has not yet succeeded with his Qunari assignment.

Garrett takes them behind the tavern wall, light from the windows illuminating the grass. He pushes Mahanon up against the building, wrapping both his legs about his waist, pinning him in place against the stone. 

"Maker, you're so small, so sweet," Garrett manages through burning kisses. Mahanon worries for a moment that one of them has flared unintentionally, but in the end, it is not magic. Garrett's hips grind between Mahanon's legs and he can make out the swell of his prick through his breeches. It makes Mahanon ache with desire. 

Garrett rucks up Mahanon's robes so he can slide one hand between his legs. He fondles Mahanon's cock, lavishing it with attention. Mahanon can not keep back his whines.

"What do you want me to do, Sir?"

Smiling, Garrett releases his cock. "Oh, so you're that type, eh?"

Mahanon nods, hoping he doesn't have to explain further. "Yes, Sir. I am."

"What if someone sees?" Garrett asks like he already knows the answer. 

He pulls Mahonon's legs apart, disentangling their bodies. Unceremoniously, he drops Mahanon into a heap on the grass. Reaching into his breeches, he pulls out his fat cock. It's not so very long, but gloriously thick, settled in a thatch of dark hair. 

Mahanon keeps his back to the tavern wall as Garrett pushes his cock past his lips. He has to strain his neck to reach it. The cowl of Mahanon's robes does little to cushion the bumping of his head against the tavern wall as Garrett fucks into his mouth.

One of Garrett's hands sneaks into the hood, grabbing at a sensitive ear. He holds Mahanon in place as his pace increases. 

He's thick enough it makes Mahanon's mouth sore, but he sucks greedily. Dark hair tickles at his nose. He moans around Garrett's cock, though he wants much more than this. That someone could catch him is a little thrill. The reserved Inquisitor on his knees, the gregarious Champion of Kirkwall fucking his face. 

It does not take Garrett long to come. A pretty cry of, "Yeah, take it, swallow it down." Mahanon licks him longer than necessary, hoping for some other sort of pleasure.

Garrett crouches down next to him, pulls up his robes to expose his erection to the cool night air. "Don't touch yourself. I'll come to your quarters later. In like, an hour."

Mahanon nods. An hour will be agony. Maybe his erection will subside on its own in that time. He wouldn't be so lucky.

Garrett kisses the top of his hood on the way back up. He tucks his flaccid cock back into his breeches before walking off. Mahanon fears that Garrett is not the man he should have picked for tonight. That he will be too kind. Clambering up from the ground, Mahanon realizes for the first time he is being watched. 

The Iron Bull says nothing.

\--

When Garrett arrives at Mahanon's chambers he is not alone. He comes through the door first, then Dorian, and then, finally, Bull. Mahanon is seized with momentary panic. What has Bull said? What is happening?

In preparation Mahanon is naked, but for a cotton tunic that barely covers his ass. A little something for modesty, something to be torn away, shoved into his mouth, to bind his hands or feet. But before all three of them he is terribly vulnerable.

"Hope you don't mind," Garrett smiles, "I ran into Bull and he was quite useful in explaining just how friendly you are!"

Mahanon knows he is blushing everywhere. 

"So I figured, you wouldn't mind the additional company?"

His mouth is dry, eyes darting from one man to the next. "No, Sirs."

Dorian is already stripping from his clothes. Bull and Garrett make no such gesture.

"How have you been doing with my gift, little one?"

Mahanon thinks of the Qunari sized phallus in his dresser drawer. He can nearly take it, almost, but he is afraid Bull still won't accept it as enough.

"I-I can show you, Sir?"

"Not yet, little one. It would wreck you for the men."

Oh, oh.

"Get into bed," Garrett snaps, "on all fours, like a proper bitch."

Mahanon does as he is told, stripping off his tunic before climbing into bed. The cool air hits him harshly.

"We should do this on the floor, where you belong. But my knees aren't what they used to be," Garrett says.

Bull is already rifling through Mahanon's drawers. He pulls out a wooden case, opening the clasp. "Got yourself a present, eh?"

Mahanon knows he's looking at the new clamp and weight set he ordered from the Capital. After the last time, he was so jealous of Dorian's beautiful set.

"Tell me, little one, do you always clamp your teats? Is that why they are always so red and sore?" 

"Yes Sir." Still no one has touched him. "I like them very, very much. They..."

Bull does not ask him for more.

"Hold on, before you get to work, Garrett." Bull drops the box on the bed. "Dorian, you're the connoisseur here. Get him ready."

Dorian is naked as well. Bronzed and perfect in form. His cock is not as thick as Garrett's but much longer, with finely trimmed hair, cut close to the skin. Mahanon wonders, if he is Bull's lover, why he does not keep himself hairless. Bull must like it.

"Sit up, let me get a good look at you," Dorian instructs. 

When Mahanon does, Dorian immediately attacks his nipples. He bites and sucks at the left while kneading the right with rough strokes. He sucks the whole nipple into his mouth, holding, holding, until he bites down. Mahanon gives out a little shriek of pain. He can hear Garrett laugh at him. Dorian switches sides, repeating the process, thumbing over one sore teat as he bites down on the other with sharp teeth, just to the point of breaking.

Once satisfied with his handiwork, Dorian reaches for the clamps. He affixes them with great efficiency, fastening the tension tighter than Bull ever has. They approach what he does to himself. He does not attach the chain. Instead, telling Mahanon that by the time this is over, he will have wished for the weights instead. He flicks each clamp thoroughly before withdrawing. 

Mahanon arches his back, sticking out his nipples and groaning at the pain washing down his chest. 

"You're so loud," Garrett observes. 

"I'm sorry, Sir." 

"Not a complaint."

Dorian pushes Mahanon onto his back, kissing and biting at his lips, grinding their erections together. He gasps and moans as much as Mahanon does and the elf realizes they are meant to be putting on a show. He bucks back up against Dorian, keening how everything feels so, so good. Like his body is on fire, like he has to be put out.

Tracing his way down Mahanon's chest with his mouth, Dorian reaches his belly. Instead of sucking down his cock, he trails lower, lapping against his hole. He folds Mahanon nearly in two, putting his ankles to the side of his head. Mahanon grabs onto his thighs to hold them in place, giving Dorian more space to work. 

He starts with slow, long swipes of his tongue before piercing Mahanon's ring. Creators, he's good with his mouth, his mustache tickling against Mahanon's thighs. 

"They are quite the picture, are they not?" Bull asks Garrett.

"One is certainly more appealing than the other." Garrett steps towards the bed, running his hands over Dorian's toned shoulders, all the while staring at Mahanon's flushed face. "It's a shame I won't get to fuck him. I've never seen someone so magnificent."

"Yeah, be careful, it goes to his head" Bull grunts, "and he's mine."

Garrett waves him off, "no matter. The slut isn't as pretty, but I'm sure he'll do just fine."

Dorian pulls away, his lips moist and full. Mahanon wishes he would kiss him again. He hears the sound of breeches dropping to the floor.

Garrett keeps his tunic on. Even so, Mahanon can see the edge of a long, jagged scar. Bigger than anything he's seen a man live through. It must have flayed Hawke, when it happened. His thighs are muscular, more so than normal for a mage. Dorian is lean and Mahanon lithe, but Garrett is solid everywhere. 

He straddles Mahanon's face, lowering his arse over his mouth. Mahanon uses one hand to pull him apart, but it is difficult. Garrett rubs along his face, never staying still. 

"So let me tell you what is going to happen," Garrett twists one clamp, but not enough for it to come loose. "I'm going to fuck your face a little. Because I'd rather look at Dorian's. Dorian is going to fuck your ass, because it looks like it's been awhile, eh?" There's laughter in his voice. "Then I've heard you've got a pretty swell trick, rabbit. We'll try it out. Won't we, Dorian?"

"Have I told you lately, Hawke, that I don't like you much?"

"No one really does."

Garrett shifts his hips again, this time aiming his cock down Mahanon's throat. He is not gentle, slamming in and smashing his balls against Mahanon's face. He holds into his mouth long enough to make him gag and cough, spitting up when he finally withdraws.

Dorian presses his oil-slicked cock to Mahanon's hole. It takes little work for him to be sheathed completely. Garrett does the work of holding Mahanon's thighs in place, keeping him spread open and vulnerable. He can't do anything, held in place like this. He can only lie underneath the two men, one assaulting his mouth and throat, the other slamming his cock blissfully deep. 

He doesn't know where Bull is. But maybe, maybe if he is good.

Dorian twists again at the clamps, careful not to tear them loose. He gives each another half turn, causing Mahanon to scream around Garrett's cock.

"That felt good, slut. You should do it again."

Dorian seems to know better than Bull where the tension points are on the clamps, how far they can be pushed before they actually break skin. Mahanon had never considered that point, that another sub would be best to push his limits, to make him go further. 

"Not yet, you won't get the same reaction unless you wait." Dorian resumes thrusting.

Garrett makes him choke again, and again. It's clear this is now less about pleasure and more about wrecking Mahanon. When he pulls off for the last time, he smacks Mahanon across the face, leaving a red handprint behind.

"Thank you, Sir," Mahanon garbles. "Please, again."

"Well, when you ask so nice," Garrett slaps the other side. 

Dorian pulls out. Mahanon's empty hole twitches, begging for his return.

Bull drops the Qunari phallus on the bed. "Show me."

Mahanon statches it up. It is already slick with oil. For all the weeks, he has not managed to properly take it in his hole. He has sobbed, trying to force it in, but the head will not breach him. He thinks now, maybe, with Bull's encouragement, he can.

He reaches around with his small hands to position it properly, it takes both to position it right. He presses the head to his hole and pushes, hard as he can manage. Trying to relax, he pushes again. While his hole stretches, it does not yield. He cannot pop the head in. Out of sheer frustration he cries, tossing his head back and forth. 

"Stop, little one. I've seen enough."

"No! Sir! I can do it. I promise. I just need help," Mahanon pants.

"We'll go with the other plan."

"Let's get him in place."

"Little one," Bull's voice breaks through, "is there anything you want to say?"

"Thank you, Sirs. For your cocks."

"It won't work in the bed," Dorian states plainly.

The two humans start pulling up the bedding, tossing it onto the floor. 

"I'll go on my back, bad knees and all," Garrett explains.

Mahanon has a vague idea of where this is headed. He does not move, but he does open his mouth, spread his legs wide.

It is Garrett who picks him up, takes him to the floor. "Sit on my cock, slut."

He crawls into Garrett's lap. He's removed his tunic, the full length of his scar now revealed. It's obscured somewhat by dark hair, but the edges are still defined. Mahanon places his hands on Garrett's chest, sinks his hole down on Garrett's thicker cock. It stretches him beautifully. 

"Well, bounce."

Mahanon lifts his hips before dropping them back down. He rides Garrett's thick cock while he plays with the clamps. He flicks them up, down, side to side. Dorian was right, Garrett's busy hands are worse than any set of weights. 

He can feel Bull's eyes on him.

Garrett hooks one finger into Mahanon's mouth, pulling at his cheek. "You looked well stuffed with my cock in your mouth. Full to bursting. I bet you liked it. I bet you want a cock back in there now." 

Mahanon closes his eyes tightly and nods. He does. He does.

He feels two fingers slide into his arse alongside Garrett's cock. Dorian's. He's making sure his prick will fit. Mahanon wants to tell him it will, but his mouth is full of Garrett's hand, sneaking ever more digits in until he's full. Dorian cants Mahanon's hips properly so he can tangle their bodies together. He presses on Garrett's hip to keep him from bucking up as he works.

"Let me in," he whispers into Mahanon's ear, nipping at the shell. "Let me in."

Mahanon arches back into Dorian as he starts to slide. Dorian sets the proper pace, directing Garrett and Mahanon both until they work wonderfully together. Mahanon feels so stuffed with cock he's perpetually falling, chasing sensations he's not sure are there, ghosts along his skin. Every time he does this, lowers himself to this, he feels it for weeks, long after the bruises and pain have subsided. He remembers what he has done.

Garrett pulls his hand from Mahanon's mouth. He sucks air down, tries to control his saliva. Bull stands beside him, one hand on his thin shoulder. With the other hand he strokes his prick. Creators, it's as big as Mahanon remembers. Dark, full of blood, imposing. 

Bull stands over him, his cock just within reach. Mahanon opens his mouth as wide as he can, sticking out his tongue. The head of Bull's cock rests between parted lips. His hand comes to the back of Mahanon's head, fingers tangling in his black hair.

Bull shoves his prick down Mahanon's throat, well aware of how much he can easily take on the first stroke. Well enough aware that he pushes just a fraction further. Mahanon goes limp, waiting for the assault, waiting for Bull to fuck his mouth so hard it makes his teeth hurt, his voice hoarse. 

Garrett rips off one clamp. His "oops" suggests it was not intentional. It hurts. It hurts so much. Mahanon doesn't know if his tears are from that, the cocks in his arse, or Bull's giant prick down his throat. He doesn't care. He's stuffed so full at both ends. The cock in his mouth, the two in his hole. All he can see is Bull's gray stomach looming over him. 

Three, he thinks, at least three. But he can't fathom where the others would go. His stomach bulges from Garrett and Dorian pressed tight inside him. His throat swells from Bull. There's so little left for him in his tiny shell.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Garrett chants. 

Mahanon is dimly aware that Garrett is coming in his ass. Cum is sticking to his insides as Dorian continues to thrust alongside Garrett's softening prick. Once he is spent, Garrett pulls out, moving enough to not be in the way, but still watch.

"That slut is such a pretty picture. We should have had him framed with all three of us stuffed inside him. Like, you can still see the outline of Dorian's cock through his stomach. Wild," Garrett smiles.

When Dorian comes next, he tears off the second clip. This time, Mahanon knows it's by design. He cries out and Bull slides deeper down his throat. Dorian finishes inside of him, as Garrett did. 

"Can you keep it in?" Dorian taunts, "or do I have to plug you?"

Some distant part of him wishes Dorian would plug him with the Qunari phallus, now that he's certainly stretched for it. But he also knows it's not the size that is at issue. If Bull wanted into him, he would make it fit.

Dorian leaves him open.

Mahanon breathes the best he can through his nose. Bull must be getting close by now. His neck is strained and his jaw sore. Saliva runs out of the corners of his mouth. Pulling all the way out, Bull spits into his open mouth. 

"Swallow."

Mahanon gulps it down.

"On your back." Bull is stroking his cock rapidly, trying to bring himself off rather than simply maintain his erection. 

Mahanon lies back. Dorian sits above his head, grabbing Mahanon's ankles and pulling them on either side of the elf's head. He pins them down. For a brief moment Mahanon is sure Bull is going to fuck him. He aims his prick at his hole, loose from the two humans who have already spent inside. But Bull doesn't breach him, instead stroking himself until he's coming in Mahanon's ass. He spends himself until it coats Mahanon's hole completely. 

Bull sits back and beckons Dorian closer. Dorian instructs Mahanon to hold his own legs. He does, keeping himself exposed.

Dorian puts his mouth to Mahaon's hole and sucks, pulling cum into his mouth. 

"Open," Bull instructs.

Dorian drops the cum mixture into Mahanon's waiting mouth. He dribbles it out, little by little, making the process last. Mahanon is careful not to spill a drop as it fills up his mouth. One of Bull's fingers slips inside him, pulling more out. When Dorian is finished, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Bull sticks the coated finger to Mahanon's lips so he can suck away the fluids. Bull repeats the process several times, pushing against Mahanon's prostate as he does, keeping him hard and on the edge. 

"That's most of it," Bull observes.

"Thank you, thank you Sirs, for feeding me your cum. Oh, thank you."

"Try again." 

Bull drops the Qunari phallus onto Mahanon's stomach. It's so heavy that it hurts him when it strikes. He takes it in his hands, looking up at the three men who now stand over him, watching his progress.

He puts the head to his well-wrecked hole, trying to manage it inside. His hole starts to spread around its girth, right where it curves. For a moment, he thinks it will go in, but he's not strong enough to force it, his arms are too weak.

"Sirs, please, if only someone could push. I know it will go in."

"That wasn't part of the deal, little one."

Mahanon whimpers, trying best he can to push it in. But he can't get the leverage he needs.

"If-if someone holds it in place, I can ride it, please Sirs. I want it so much."

"Even after having two humans wreck your ass, slut? You still want more?" Garrett asks.

Of course he does. Of course he wants more.

"Another time," Bull takes the phallus from Mahanon's hands. "You can't take it yet."

Mahanon is furious. Absolutely boiling with rage.

Dorian kneels between his spread legs again, this time taking his cock into his pretty mouth. Mahanon doesn't want this to end on such terms, but Dorian is wonderfully talented. No wonder someone like Bull would choose him, despite his submission being less than absolute. It is little trouble for him to throat Mahanon's prick completely, he does so with great ease. Mahanon feels the curling, pounding heat in his belly, his vision starts to stutter. Within minutes he comes in Dorian's mouth. He opens his mouth, expecting to be fed his own seed as well. Dorian does so, licking against his tongue. 

They leave Mahanon on the floor while he recovers. He curls into the bedding around him, listening to the other men talk. Garrett is saying his goodbyes, that he'll see them all when it is time to depart for Crestwood. Until then, he'll be puttering around Skyhold. The door clicks closed behind him.

"Mahanon, we need to talk," Bull rouses him from half-sleep.

Waving Bull off with a small gesture, Mahanon doesn't want to talk. "No, we don't. You can go now." Lest they think he's helpless, he pushes himself to his feet, tugging at the bedding. Creators, the last thing he wants to do is make the bed.

"We do," Bull is firm.

"Oh sod it, Bull, let him be. This can wait," Dorian interjects.

"We do this now."

Mahanon snaps back, "you didn't want to talk before you came in with Hawke to fuck me. What could you possibly want to discuss now?" He sits on the edge of the bed, holding back his wince.

"Don't push us away," Bull's pleading is the last thing he wants.

"You think that's what I'm doing?" Mahanon tilts his head to one side. "We're done here. I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"You shouldn't be alone," Bull just won't let go.

Mahanon shakes his head, "you always assume you know me better than I know me. I am fine." He grits his teeth, "go."

Dorian, clad again in his robes, pulls at Bull's arm. "For once in your bloody existence, listen."

Whatever hold Dorian has on Bull works, though he's clearly not happy about it.

\--

Dorian finds him in the gardens, clipping herbs for potions. There are alchemists who can do this task, but Mahanon doesn't mind. It gives him something to do with his hands.

"I thought you hated the outdoors," Mahanon teases.

Dorian mocks affront. "Dear Inquisitor, when have I ever voiced my displeasure at following you through mud and soot and freezing rain."

Brushing his hair away from his face and back under his cowl, Mahanon smiles.

"A word, though?" Dorian's voice drops. It makes Mahanon's ears blush.

"I'm not-"

"I want to apologize, for Bull mostly." They begin to walk the gardens. Safer that many ears hear abstracted bits, rather than one set the whole thing. "He cannot fathom a world in which he is wrong. So strange that he claims to be of the Qun."

"How is he wrong?" Mahanon has some idea, but he is curious to Dorian's thoughts.

"I cannot say I am 'like you,' obviously we are two very different men. But I perhaps am more willing to listen than him. He thinks you must be terribly damaged, to be as you are. Never once would he think that he is the broken one, to be as he is."

"But you love him?" It's not really a question.

"I can still recognize that he is a stubborn brute. And that you have decided well enough he is not for you. Not really."

Mahanon shrugs his shoulders. "Haven't met someone who is 'for me.'"

"Perhaps you do, one day." Dorian smiles as if he never believed in it either. "Listen, the one thing he and I agree upon here, is that we'd rather you not get yourself hurt. Erm, in a way you do not wish to be. So even though Bull is a fool, let us help. And I'll do my very best to keep his lectures at a minimum."

Mahanon shoves his hands in the pockets of his robes. "Thank you," the words seem too little for such a kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is doing somewhat better than I thought. Are people at all interested in a third part? If so, are there characters/themes/act you want to see?


End file.
